<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Simmer by thatsclassicsbaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668425">Simmer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsclassicsbaby/pseuds/thatsclassicsbaby'>thatsclassicsbaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Endless Summer (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M!MC, M/M, endless ending, endless summer endless ending, the first chapter is very angsty, this is basically just what I think would happen if you choose the endless wnding, using my MC’s name</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:16:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsclassicsbaby/pseuds/thatsclassicsbaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The whirl of the vortex grew stronger. The building was beginning to collapse and he knew there wasn’t much time left. He had to make a decision and he had to make it now. He lifted his eyes and made eye contact with Jake. Time stood still. Every moment, every feeling pulsed between them. Alex knew what he had to do. </p><p> </p><p>(My imagining of what happens after my MC chooses the Endless ending)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diego Soto/Varyyn (Endless Summer), Jake McKenzie/Main Character (Endless Summer), Main character (end, Sean Gayle/Michelle Nguyen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Simmer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was entirely self-indulgent and a way to make me less sad about this depressing af story. I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think and if it at all coincides with how you think the Endless ending would go!</p><p>This work isn’t complete ima add another chapter. Idk how to change it tho lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex stared at the horizon, replaying his family’s toasts in his head. The sun had set hours ago and his friends were chatting amongst themselves. Laughter fills the air as Craig makes an elaborate joke. He starts as fingers run through hair and looks up, a small smile tugging at his lips at the sight of Jake. It slowly fades as he turns back to the horizon.</p><p>Jake plops down beside him, sighing when he catches sight of the frown on Alex’s face. “What’s wrong?” He softly elbows Alex when nothing but silence answers his question.</p><p>“I-“ Alex huffs, having difficulty voicing the emotions weighing him down. He picks up a pile of sand and watches as it falls through his fingers. “Did I make the right decision?”</p><p>Jake jerks beside him. Alex can feel his eyes on him but he keeps his own eyes on his hand as he picks up another pile of sand. “You regrettin’ marryin’ me already, Boy Scout?”</p><p>Alex laughs under his breath and shakes his head. He finally turns to look Jake in the eyes. He’s breathless for a moment, lost in the love shining so beautifully in his husband’s eyes. He rests his forehead against Jake’s. “Never. I could never regret you.”</p><p>Jake closes the distance between them, kissing him sweetly. Alex sighs and lifts a hand up, tangling his fingers in Jake’s hair. A loud whistle and cheers make them laugh and they pull back, still gazing deeply into each other’s eyes.</p><p>“Get a room!” Zahra yells. There’s jeers and noises of agreement amongst the rest of the group. Jake rolls his eyes and stands up, holding his hand out. “Whadaya say, Boy Scout? Ready to go to bed?” Alex grins broadly and stands up, taking Jake’s hand. They walk back to the hotel hand in hand, being followed by their family’s laughter.</p>
<hr/><p>Quiet sobbing drifts through the door. Alex places his hand on the wood, tears forming in his own eyes. “Can I come in, Sean?” The sobbing stops and there’s silence for so long that Alex turns to leave.</p><p>The door opens as he’s taking a step. He turns back around and holds back a noise. Sean stands before him. His eyes are bloodshot and there’s stubble forming on his jaw. “She’s gone, Alex.” His voice breaks on the second word.</p><p>Fresh tears bloom in his eyes and he collapses into Alex’s arms as soon as they open. Rough sobs escape from his chest as Alex tightens his hold. He slowly guides them to the floor and closes his eyes. A few tears slip out. Yet again, he wonders if he made the right decision.</p>
<hr/><p>He wakes slowly to the feeling of lips on his chest. He grins to himself, stretching lightly. Teeth nip him lightly and he yelps. There’s breath on his chest as Jake laughs quietly. He hums, running his fingers through Jake’s hair.</p><p>“You gonna finish what you started?” He lifts his head and looks down. Jake grins wickedly at him and winks before taking a nipple into his mouth. Alex’s head snaps back as Jake sucks.</p><p>A soft moan escapes his lips and he lightly grinds against the thigh between his legs. Jake switches to the other nipple and grinds back, precum leaking onto his skin. He whimpers, grabbing Jake’s hair and pulling him up into a heated kiss. Teeth pull at his bottom lip and tug. He breaths out harshly, fingers grabbing at Jack’s back to pull him closer.</p><p>Their slow grinding turns rough as passion takes over them. A hand grips Alex’s jaw and he whines as Jake turns his head to the side. Lips trail down his neck, stopping at a spot right below his ears. There Jake bites and sucks, drawing out filthy noises.</p><p>Alex’s hands run down Jake’s back. He grabs handfuls of Jake’s ass. “I love you,” he moans. Jake groans out a response in his ear and Alex shutters. </p><p>Jake tilts his hips and Alex shouts as their dicks line up. They slide against each other, hard and slick. They lose their rhythm as their movements become quick and desperate. Heat builds in Alex’s body. His toes curl as his orgasm builds.</p><p>“Come for me,” Jake whispers hoarsely in his ear. Alex convulses as cum spurts out of his dick, covering their stomachs. Jake’s groans increase in volume and he follows soon after, thrusting hard as thick ropes of cum soak them. Jake flops onto Alex, all energy leaving his body. A hand strokes his side as they both catch their breath. Neither knows where their body begins or ends.</p>
<hr/><p>“You knew?” Michelle advances, a thunderous expression on her face. Everyone darts back except for Jake who stands his ground, jaw set and eyes hard.</p><p>“Yeah, I knew. I’m his husband, ain’t I?” Michelle shakes her head, lower lip trembling. Jake opens his mouth but stops when Alex lays a hand on his arm. Alex’s eyes water, his face twisted in pain. Jake holds his face in his hands. “You did what ya needed to do. Don’t let Maybelline or anyone else tell ya different.” Alex shook his head, pulling away.</p><p>“But he didn’t, did he?” Michelle spat out. “He didn’t need to do this. He could have saved everyone! Our friends, our family-“</p><p>“Not everyone!” Jake shouts and Michelle steps back, a flicker of fear in her eyes as he advances. “He wouldn’t survive. Or did ya forget that?”</p><p>Her face hardens. “It wasn’t his choice to make.”</p><p>“I didn’t see you stepping up!”</p><p>“Jake,” Alex says quietly. He tugs on Jake’s arm but Jake jerks it away.</p><p>“I didn’t see you having to decide whether or not to fuckin sacrifice yourself. You think ya woulda done any better?” Jake looms over Michelle and they glare at each other. There’s a tense moment as everyone waits to see the next reaction. Alex eyes both of their clenched fists, wondering if this would turn violent.</p><p>But the anger evaporates in Michelle, giving way to grief. She crumbles and covers her mouth as sobs begin to wrack her body. Sean gathers her in his arms. Jake deflates and reaches a hand out but pulls back as Sean glares at him.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Alex whispers. Everyone looks at him and tears stream from his eyes. He chokes on his next words. “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Jake shakes his head. “You have nothin’ to apologize for, Boy Scout.”</p><p>Estela steps forward, mouth twisted and eyes heavy. “I think he does.”</p>
<hr/><p> “We need to go back.” Jake feeds more wood into the flames, staying silent. Alex sighs. “Jake-“</p><p>“You wanna go back? After the way they treated ya?” Jake’s head hangs low and his voice his dark. “Blamin’ ya for everything, why I oughta-“</p><p>“They have every right to be mad.” Jake wipes a hand down his face. His mouth is down turned and Alex’s heart aches at the bags under his eyes. Neither of them have been sleeping well lately. Jake shakes his head, as if he had been having an argument with himself.</p><p>“They weren’t the ones havin’ to make the tough decisions.”</p><p>Alex grabs his hand, gripping hard. “No, I was. And I-“</p><p>Jake snatches his hand away, eyes blazing. “Don’t you say it was a mistake. Don’t you <em>dare</em>.” Alex opens his mouth, but no words come out. Wind blows through the trees, and small critters make noise around them. There’s a slight tremble in his body. For the first time since he came into existence, there was no bad guy to fight. The constant fear that one wrong move could lead to the death of someone was quelled with the knowledge that had made it. Every one of them. He woke up every morning next to his beautiful husband. He should be at peace. And yet, guilt clawed its way through his chest. Each day the wound got a little bigger.</p><p>When he finally speaks, his voice is soft and quiet. “I just wish I could have saved everyone without losing you.”</p><p>Jake kisses the side of his head. “I know, Boy Scout. For what it’s worth, if it were me, I woulda chose you every time.”</p><p>Jake’s words when Alex told him about being able to join Vaanu flash through his head.<em> “Damnit, Alex. Don’t you know I’d come after you? I’d find a way and cross every mile of space to get you back!”</em></p><p>Alex smiles and turns to his husband, kissing him softly. “I know,” he whispers against Jake’s lips. And in that moment he knows, no matter what decision he had made, they would have found their way back to each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! You can find me at my main thatsclassicsbaby if you wanna talk Choices and I also have a Choices side blog biconethanramsey that I get into it once in a blue moon lol.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>